generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Beret
Service personnel of the US Green Berets are deployed under the command of General Thorn, acting as his main combat infantry in place of Army Rangers. Lore Founded in 1952 as the original special forces of the United States Army, the Green Berets have taken part in covert operations around the entire globe. Highly proficient in the use of the enhanced M16A5 assault rifle, these elite warriors strike fear into the heart of every infantry man faced with the prospect of fighting them and they can use their under-barrel grenade launchers to fire powerful 40mm high-explosive/fragmentation grenades to obliterate foot-soldiers and lightly armored vehicles with ease. The Green Berets performed excellently during the Global War On Terror and after the US' entry into the Russo-European War, General Francis Thorn, himself a veteran of the Army's 1st Special Forces Group, has requisitioned a large contingent of these excellent soldiers to spread fear and chaos behind the Russian lines in support of ECA resistance groups. Abilities Assessment Deployed with an assault rifle mounting an under-barrel grenade launcher, this unit can effectively take on enemy personnel and light vehicles. Like the Rangers, Green Berets can capture enemy buildings, upon upgrade at barracks. Tactics Used to reinforce troops on the frontlines, these men are much more resilient than the Regular Rangers, as they can counter both infantry and light vehicle without breaking much sweat. Coupled with Delta Force Operators they can lay down a wall of lead that can deal with any infantry treats. Apart from reinforcing your army, Green Berets are adept at capturing/reclaiming tech buildings and unguarded high priority buildings, with a chance of returning to base unscathed via ATV Humvee. Counters As with most infantry, Green Berets are vulnerable against dedicated anti infantry units. While toxin, flame and radiation can eliminate them in mere seconds, upgrading them with Chemical Suits allows them to survive at least a bit longer, over exposure to these hazards will still eliminate them. Helicopters with auto cannons/mini guns can deal with them in just a few seconds. Quotes When selected * Ready for action. * What do you need me, General? * De oppresso liber! * Hardly expendable. * Live for somethin', or die for nothin'. * Anytime, anywhere. * Whatever it takes to win, sir. * Bred for excellence. * At your command. When ordered to move * Moving to your mark. * Getting into position. * Affirmative. * Heh, I can smell 'em from here. * Yes, sir! * Roger that. * Moving on. * I'm heading there now. When ordered to garrison * Fortifying structure. * Take up firing position. * Let's get out in the open! * Move to better cover! When ordered to attack * Prepped to fire. * Bad guy spotted! * Entering combat! * Direct action! * Let me show you REAL marksmanship! * You're in for a world of hurt! * He's all mine! * Let's rough 'em up! When ordered to use assault rifle * This is for firing AND fun! * Locked and loaded! * Assault rifle ready! When ordered to use grenade launcher * Time for a bit of fun! * Loading grenades! * Let's strap THIS on your sorry a**es! When ordered to use flashbang grenades * Readying flashbang. * We'll take 'em alive... this time. * Arming stun grenade. When under fire * Under heavy fire! * They got me pinned! * Son of a b*tch put a hole in my prey! * Could use a hand here, sir! * Sh*t, I'm getting munched! * COME ON! DO IT! I'M RIGHT HERE!! * Takin' heat! Gallery Green Beret2.png|A team of Green Berets fighting in an European street Trivia * In version 1.85 of RotR, Green Berets replace Rangers that are currently delivered by the "Paradrop" General's Power. * Green Berets and Delta Force will be exclusive for General Thorn in ROTR version 2.0. See also * Ranger * Delta Force Operator Category:US infantry